


Appreciation

by ilovelocust



Series: Porny Sheith Drabbles [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Sometimes Shiro needs to be reminded Keith loves all of him.





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> That-Meiko-Girl Asked: Body worship/neck kisses?

Keith sucks one thick digit into his mouth, closing his eyes so he can concentrate on using his tongue to feel every finely crafted bump and groove. Near perfect mimicry of the original article cast in humming Galra tech. The taste of metal is sharp, biting in a way that rings against his teeth, but the finger retains the projecting heat of flesh. He can hear the barely there buzz of quintessence flowing through it, carrying the sensation of his wet mouth to the man above him. He sucks softly, bobs his head slowly along the length, makes sure every centimeter of the warm metal receives attention from his tongue, until he finally hears a shaky moan.

Keith pulls nearly the whole way off, catches just the tip between his teeth, before opening his eyes so he can look up through his eyelashes at the owner of the prosthetic. Shiro is completely enraptured by the display. Pupils blown wide, breath far too heavy for sitting back and watching. Good, this is all for him. A reminder, that just because they remade it in metal. This is still his arm, and Keith loves it because he loves all of Shiro. Even the parts that Shiro doesn’t love himself.

Keith gives him a coy grin, then catches the fingers neighbor with his mouth as well. That gives him more to work with. Sliding his tongue between and around them both. He has to force himself to keep his slow pace, as Shiro’s breath makes little hitches and gasps. There is no need to hurry, they have all the time in the world for him to show his adoration for each and every centimeter of Shiro’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had to look up what exactly body worship was. I’ve read fics about it, but somehow I was still not exactly clear were the line between that and normal praise was.


End file.
